


La nada

by Enara_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enara_Novak/pseuds/Enara_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A tod@s aquell@s que quieran leer este mini-fic solo decir que no es bonito, no está especialmente bien escrito y que es posible que duela un poco. Ideas que una tiene en el tren de vuelta a casa. </p><p>Si no obstante decides leerlo me encantará leer tu opinión pero no me hago responsable del daño que provoque a tus feels así que ¡luego no reclames!</p><p>Avisad@ estás <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	La nada

**Author's Note:**

> A tod@s aquell@s que quieran leer este mini-fic solo decir que no es bonito, no está especialmente bien escrito y que es posible que duela un poco. Ideas que una tiene en el tren de vuelta a casa. 
> 
> Si no obstante decides leerlo me encantará leer tu opinión pero no me hago responsable del daño que provoque a tus feels así que ¡luego no reclames!
> 
> Avisad@ estás <3

Silencio y oscuridad en el sótano de aquella fábrica abandonada. Por fin estaban solos los dos, aunque no de la manera que él había soñado.  
El corazón le latía con fuerza y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos pero se quedaban allí, encharcando y dando brillo a sus iris ya de por sí brillantes.

Había conseguido calmar la tormenta que casi lo arrastró a la locura con el último suspiro del que ahora yacía a su lado. 

El carmesí emanaba sin cesar de los profundos cortes de las muñecas del hombre al que más había amado, tiñendo el suelo y cargando el aire de un fuerte olor a hierro. Aunque eso no tenía importancia alguna puesto que, en aquel lugar lejos de personas y criaturas, el tiempo se había parado para él mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su compañero. 

Esta vez no había vuelta atrás ni resurrección alguna, era el final de una de las vidas más intensas y a la vez más tristes de la historia. Un hombre que había dado todo por gente que ni siquiera había sabido de su existencia y para el que la familia había sido uno de los pilares más importantes y también la carga más pesada y dolorosa.

Sus manos acariciaron su pelo suavemente con la fingida esperanza de un último milagro, solo uno más y se lo llevaría lejos para siempre. Se acabaría esa vida de muerte y dolor. Solo ellos dos alejados de cualquier cosa o criatura que pudiera hacerles daño. Pero sabía bien que no iba a ser así.

Había vivido muchas cosas, penas y glorias pero los momentos más intensos que recordaba habían sido en compañía de aquel hombre. Aquel terco y a veces incauto hombre que lo había puesto al límite de su paciencia y sus fuerzas pero que siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo... Siempre había creído en él, aunque a veces se lo había hecho pasar mal.

Revivía una y otra vez su muerte pasándose horas enteras, días, sin dejar de examinar punto por punto los sucesos que habían llevado a tan dramático final. No podía cambiar el pasado pero era inevitable para su mente reescribir el desenlace de mil maneras para que lo inevitable no pasara, para salvarlo. Pero siempre volvía a la realidad tarde o temprano y entonces observaba el cuerpo agarrotado, con un charco de sangre ya seca a su alrededor y helado junto a él y volvía de nuevo a los mismos pensamientos.  
A veces se levantaba de un salto y maldecía al universo entero pero caía de nuevo, vencido por su tristeza, y se quedaba callado a la espera de nada. Ni siquiera las lágrimas lo ayudaban a desahogarse. 

Así pasaron semanas, meses, años... El tiempo era una ilusión y una burla a su condición eterna.

Había prometido quedarse junto a su compañero hasta el fin de sus días, pero su vida era muy larga y poco a poco el cadáver se fue deteriorando hasta que piel, músculos y órganos quedaron reducidos a polvo. Si al menos pudiera buscarlo en el cielo, pero el hechizo que había echado sobre él un traidor lo recluía en ese lugar. 

Era triste estar allí y no poder hacer más que observar el deterioro del recipiente que había sido su compañero. Dolía tanto que poco a poco, aún pareciendo increíble, también empezó a consumirse su cuerpo y su mente. Empezó a tener pequeñas lagunas, momentos que no recordaba y a las que no daba importancia pero lentamente se fueron intensificando. A veces su mente se dispersaba y perdía la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Se evaporaba el monótono paisaje de bigas y ruinas que los rodeaba y se veía envuelto en un blanco radiante que lo cegaba. En esos momentos sentía paz y la presencia de su compañero pero al abrir los ojos volvía a la realidad de nuevo.

Cada vez se quedaba más tiempo en blanco, totalmente inmóvil repasando aquellos malditos huesos. Olvidó hablar, el olor de las cosas, el sabor, sus extensos conocimientos acerca de toda materia conocida y por conocer... Hasta la cálida sonrisa del que ya no estaba a su lado.  
El brillo de sus ojos hacía eónes que había desaparecido y ya ni siquiera sabía quien era él ni qué hacía allí. Solo se quedaba junto a aquel montón de huesos porque era lo que su escasa conciencia le decía que debía hacer. Como por instinto. Pero aquel ya no era el ángel que fue antaño, parecía un árbol que no podía moverse del lugar ya que sus raíces se habían anclado al pasado y no lo dejaban avanzar.

Y llegó el día en que su cuerpo y su alma dejaron de responder a todo estímulo. Como prometió se quedó junto a él, junto a Dean, aunque ya no recordaba ni el nombre ni su aspecto. No recordaba ni el suyo propio, ni el de nadie que alguna vez significó algo en su vida.

Estaba cansado, aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas para sentirlo. Había llegado el día de partir.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Empezó a sentir frío, o al menos eso le pareció. Se sumía en un sueño cada vez más profundo del que no regresaría.

“Castiel”

Una voz conocida a lo lejos le recordó su nombre y dibujó una última sonrisa en los labios del ángel.


End file.
